The present invention relates to a magnetic disk apparatus, and more particularly to a magnetic disk apparatus equipped with an improved dual head, a magnetic disk with track pitch and ID information and using a rotary actuator.
The term "dual head" herein used means a magnetic head provided with a slider which includes at least two magnetic elements for reading or writing electromagnetic signals (data).